Planetes Mata 2
Planetes Mata 2 is the second series of the expanded universe of Planetes. It has four seasons with 10 episodes each, and is divided into two parts. Synopsis * Seasons 1 & 2: The first part of the series begins at the end of series 1. It's situated in the year 2000 to 2001. Start a new course on Tekoda and now the children crosses the space with the spaceship 05, stolen from the twilight zone of Gamma Quadrant. There they discover new things, and they have guns to shoot at bursiferians if necessary. * Seasons 3 & 4: It's situated in the year 2008 to 2012, where the events occur in the same ship but begins six years after finishing the first part. The ship FEF 05, which had been given for lost, it's found again and a part of the original crew crosses outside the universe searching "Heaven". At the end are penalised by incorporeal beings and they destroyed the ship, saving only 6 people. Characters * Josep Maria 5: is a teremedosian child with 5 years old in seasons 1-2 and a teenager in seasons 3-4. In the first part is still prisoner with his friends in Tekoda Center, where it seems that now it's he who directs the new spaceship 05. In the second part he almost doesn't appear. * Ralja: is the gobolian girl that appears only in the first part. She is 13 years old in this series, but she looks as a 4/5 years human. In this series she is losing prominence. * Manuel: is a human boy competitive and reserved. In the first part he is 5 years old, and has little importance. In the second part, with 12-16 years old is the main protagonist, being captain of the ship FEF 05. In the first part is Laia's boyfriend, and in the second part Manuel and Laia are married. * Laia: is a half gobolian (father) and half human (mother) girl. In the first part is a nice girl, funny and a little naughty, but takes a great friendship with 5. She is 9 years old in this series, but she looks as a 5 years human (pure). In the second part is the second protagonist, being commander and first officer of the ship FEF 05. In the first part is Manuel's girlfriend, and in the second part Laia and Manuel are married. Episodes Season 1 # Crew of Ship 05 (Nau, tripulació) # Laia's Two Faces (Laia, aspectes) # In a Jiffy (Un petit temps) # Borg, Part I (Borgs (1a Part)) # Borg, Part II (Borgs (2a Part)) # Pieces in the Time (A trossos) # Impostor (Impostor) # Temporal Attack (Atac temporal) # Reunion (Reunió '') # Losses (''Pèrdues) Season 2 # The Stones of Fu’bw (Fú’bw, pedres) # Explosion, Part I (Bomba (1a Part)) # Explosion, Part II (Bomba (2a Part)) # Beyond Kuna’heræ (Més lluny de Kuna’héræ) # Stages (Etapes) # Holographic Novel (Holonovela) # New Technologies and Law’bw (Nova tecnologia i Law’bw) # Massacre (Matança') # Kings of Tekoda (Reis de Tèkoda) # Spaceship 06 (Nova nau) Season 3 # A Meeting of Miracle (Retrobament miraculós) # Travelling to Heaven (Viatge al cel) # Permission to Pass (Permís per passar) # The Souls of the Dead People (Morts vivents) # The Q Continuum (El continuum dels Q) # Year Zero (L’any 0) # As If Nothing Had Happened (Com si no hagués passat res) # XANA Takes Control of the FEF 05, Part I (El XANA s’apodera de la FEF 05 (1a Part)) # XANA Takes Control of the FEF 05, Part II (El XANA s’apodera de la FEF 05 (2a Part)) # Rest and Peace (Pau i tranquiŀlitat) Season 4 # More then Warp 10 (Més de Grodolí 1000‰) # Mirror Universe (Un món paraŀlel) # LL3 (LL3) # Trapped in the Past, Part I (Atrapats al passat (1a Part)) # Trapped in the Past, Part II (Atrapats al passat (2a Part)) # A Shuttle Like a Toy (Una llançadora de joguina) # Destination: Earth (Destí: la Terra) # Disobeying a Divine Order (Desobeir una ordre ceŀlestial) # Condemned to Hell (Condemnats a l’infern) # Tragedy (Final tràgic) Music Soundtrack: Star Trek: The Next Generation Opening & ending: * "Theme of Star Trek: The Next Generation" Succession Category:Planetes bg:Планетес Мата 2 ca:Planetes Mata 2 es:Planetes Mata 2 fr:Planetes Mata 2 gl:Planetes Mata 2 it:Planetes Mata 2 pt:Planetes Mata 2 ro:Planetes Mata 2 ru:Планетес Мата 2 sr:Планетес Мата 2